Única para Mim
by Garota Sumida
Summary: Desconhecido, Melhor amigo, Namorado e Esposo. Por que desde o momento que a viu, sabia que ela era sua. / One-Short/ Fluff / U.A


**Fic Original: The One For Me.**

 **Autora: DivineGlory.**

 **Autorizada a Traduzir? Sim ;)**

 **Boa Leitura.**

* * *

.xxx.

Jardim de Infância.

.xxx.

 _Minha._

Foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou quando a viu.

Pele pálida como marfim, cabelos azulados um pouco mais escuros que lavanda. Pequena. Parecia uma boneca.

 _Minha._

Ele andou até a garota.

E ela corou quando o notou o garoto _desconhecido_ ao seu lado. Corou até que seu rosto ficasse avermelhado.

 _Ainda assim continua bonita_. Pensou. Por que ele gostava de vermelho. Vermelho igual seus amados tomates… ou Morangos.

\- O-oi. - gaguejou.

 _Fofa._

\- Qual seu nome?

\- H-Hinata Hyuuga.

Um nome bonito para algo bonito.

.xxx.

Ensino Fundamental.

.xxx.

" _Nós te amamos, Sasuke-Kun!"_

Era o que todas gritavam para ele.

Meninas estupidas. Por que ele ainda prestava atenção nisso? Passou por elas indo em direção a seu armário.

E não pode evitar de sorrir ao _vê-la_ ali. Esperando por ele.

\- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. - cumprimentou.

\- Hn.

Agora, _ela_ era uma garota que ele fazia questão de notar e saber tudo sobre.

Desde o primeiro dia em que se viram, fazia de tudo para serem inseparáveis. Só ele podia ser seu _melhor amigo_. Por que ela era dele.

Sentiu seu braço ser puxado.

\- Vamos para a aula. - a ouviu murmurar.

Todo mundo estava acostumado a vê-los juntos. As meninas que tanto diziam amá-lo não gostavam disso, mas mantinham-se bem longe _dela_. Por que todo mundo sabia que ele ia descer o murro em quem machucasse _ela_.

.xxx.

Ensino Médio.

.xxx.

O time havia acabado de terminar mais uma partida de futebol.

E quando todos foram em direção ao salão de festas da escola para comemorar a vitória, ele andou até o parque.

Por que era lá que _ela_ estaria.

\- Você jogou muito bem, Sasuke-Kun. - murmurou, abraçando-o.

\- Hn… - sorriu, olhando-a. - Eu sou bom em tudo.

Ela gargalhou suavemente.

Viu quando os olhos perolados viraram-se em sua direção.

\- Tem certeza? - brincou.

Então ele a beijou. Por que ela era _a garota dele_ e de mais ninguém.

.xxx.

Faculdade.

.xxx.

Graduação.

Todas as meninas se encontravam com enfeites no cabelo, maquiagens pomposas e vestidos de grife. E todos os meninos em seus elegantes ternos.

Alguns deles tinham em mente o que fariam dali para frente. Outros, em tanto.

Sasuke, por sua vez, sentia apenas uma certeza e aproveitou a valsa lenta , enquanto enlaçava a cintura de sua acompanhante.

\- Quer casar comigo? - sussurrou, já que não podia desfazer a formação da dança e ficar de joelhos.

E, sentindo o peito se aquecer mais ainda, ouviu a resposta.

\- Sim. - disse ela, com os olhos úmidos.

.xxx.

Casamento.

.xxx.

Ele não percebia nada exceto _ela_ dentro daquele magnifico vestido de noiva ornamentando seu corpo enquanto colocavam a aliança um no outro.

O jeito como sorriu quando falou o tão desejável " _Aceito"_ e enfim se beijaram em frente a todos dentro daquela igreja. _Esposa e Esposo_.

A felicidade estava estampada em seu rosto e quando entraram no carro para irem embora, o sorriso imenso continuou lá.

Agora, a Lua de Mel podia esperar. Abriu a porta do quarto com um chute e caiu com ela na cama, dando-lhe um beijo tão possessivo que, quando se soltaram para respirar, viu as bochechas lindamente rosadas.

\- Eu amo você, Sasuke. - ouviu-a falar.

Sentiu as mãos dela em seu cabelo, puxando-o para si.

\- Você sempre foi a única para mim, Hinata.

.xxx.

Fim.

.xxx.

* * *

 **Gente, eu estou escrevendo muita coisa açucarada ultimamente U_U**

 **Mas não resisto, eles são simplesmente muito fofos \o/**

 **Agora: Oh Sumida, por que você escreveu** Esposa e Esposo **ao invés de** Marido e Mulher **?**

 **Por que são nove da manhã e eu ainda estou meio que dormindo. Ai me perguntei** porque que **é Marido e Mulher e não Marido e Marida ou Esposo e Esposa. Então criei coragem e fui procurar e vi que é que:**

 **Antigamente a garota não podia fazer nada da vida, ela crescia para se tornar dona de casa, então ao mesmo tempo que se tornava mulher se tornava esposa. Já o garoto não. Ele podia ser o que quiser, então quando ia se casar, tinha que ter um nome para isso, que é Marido (Homem Casado em Latin).**

 **Como os tempos mudaram (Gracias por isso \o/) Resolvi colocar** Esposa e Esposo **para uma maior** igualdade **entre eles.**

 **Enfim. *u***

* * *

 **Reviews?**


End file.
